At the Turn of The Next page
by Jack Mitchell
Summary: Just a normal night in for Spike until a mysterious visitor changes everything.


At The Turn Of the Next Page  
  
Spike walked into his crypt in the very early hours of the morning, it had been a tough night. He pulled off his coat and threw it carelessly into the corner. After closing the door and lighting a candle he decided to watch the telly.  
"Let's see what's on." He said to himself. He looked around for the remote control but it wasn't there.  
"Oh bloody hell!" he growled throwing small rocks out of the way in his frantic search for the gold idol of the male populous.   
"Looking for something?" a female voice asked. Spike spun round fists raised to face the intruder.  
"Who the hell are you?" he snarled. She stepped out of the shadows.  
"You don't know me." She smiled to herself.  
"So, here's the 60 million dollar question, what the bloody hell are you doing in my crypt?" he moved forward menacingly but still maintained his distance.  
"I came to say hi." She replied moving towards him. "Can't you hurt me?" she grinned. Spike growled contemptuously and turned away. She laid her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened,  
"Get the hell off me woman." He ordered and pulled away.  
"Oh Spike." She sighed, "Like that's going to stop me. You'll have to make me."  
His fist clenched to hit her but then thought better of it.  
"I can't." he sighed and sat on his stone bed.  
"Do you want to?" she asked as she sat next to him.  
"Yeah!" she smiled wickedly looking at her fully for the first time, "whoever the hell you are." He looked into her eyes; they were emerald green and sparkled in the meagre candlelight of the crypt. They were locked onto his eyes, gazing at him with a tiny smile on her face. He took in every detail of her face, her smile, and her eyelashes. Then he shook his head violently and turned away.  
"What's wrong?" she asked sitting closer to him, she could smell him, almost taste him.  
"Nothing." He said, more telling himself than telling her.  
One of her slim pale arms snaked around his neck and stroked his cheek; he tilted his head towards its warmth and rubbed against it. Then he turned round to face her again. His eyes grew more bold now as he again looked at her face, they travelled down admiring the beating jugular in her neck, shapely breasts beneath the red bodice of her black lace dress, her slim waist and long legs. He realized he'd been looking too long and brought his eyes to hers sharply. She leaned closer; he looked at her full pink lips and pressed his against them. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her, nipping slightly at her lower lip. Her arms round his neck as he tilted her backwards deep in the passion of the kiss. When he lifted his head away to look at her again he shook his head slightly is disbelief.  
"You make my heart want to beat." He whispered.  
She slid her hand beneath his t-shirt and onto his muscled torso.  
"It's ok, you're still dead." She smiled. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers gently.   
"I feel….strange." he blinked.  
"Do you like Buffy?" she asked.  
"I…I used to I think…no! I hate the bitch!!" he frowned.  
"Then that's good." She smiled seductively and slipped one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder. Spike moved forward eagerly reaching round to the back of her dress and pulling down the zip. It came as a slight surprise to him when he discovered that beneath the dress she was naked. She leaned over and unbuckled his belt impatiently; he pushed her away gently and did it himself. Grabbing his coat form he corner he threw it over the stone tomb and lay her back on it gently. Pulling off his clothes he climbed on top of her, the chill of skin and the excitement causing her nipples to become erect. He ran a thumb over them and then drew his head down to them sucking like a hungry baby he nipped and bite slightly making her sigh with pleasure.  
When he pulled away and tried to move between her legs she shook her head.  
"You're not going to dominate me Spike," she grinned, "not today." She moved to her knees and pushed him onto the coat. Then she straddled him and looked into his eyes again. This was new to him; he had always been the taker. She leaned forward so he could get his bearings, when he had them she sat up slightly, eyes closed in anticipation. Then he entered her deeply, thrusting so hard she cried out. Glancing at the door she whispered something under her breath and watched as the door and the wall became one.   
  
Spike penetrated her again and again, clutching at her breasts in mad abandon, he went faster and faster, going deeper, pulling her down onto him as he pushed upwards. She gasped with ecstasy as he clawed at her back in passion. She leant down over him, onto him and he gasped with pleasure as the feelings changed, more enjoyable, his eyes tightly closed as he savoured every feeling. She nibbled and bit his neck and ear, his mouth shivered with hunger and sexual desire. He moved faster still and she sat up again, now feeling it deep inside her. His face changed into a wholly new expression as he reached his perfect happiness and lifted off the bed slightly with the force of it. He slumped back exhausted but not, of course, breathing.  
  
She slid off him and pulled on her dress.   
"Are you leaving?" he asked sitting up on one elbow to look at her.  
"Yes, I am needed elsewhere."  
"Do you do this….elsewhere?" he asked, a note of jealously and sadness in his voice.  
"No, this is special." she smiled he swung his legs over the tomb and sat up.   
"Don't go, I've never met anyone like you before...and…they all leave me or throw me out." His eyes glistened with tears.  
She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm.   
"Shhhh," she soothed " those who leave you are fools and those who throw you out are going to die." He nodded sadly and held her to him tightly his face buried in her shoulder.  
"Alright, I wont leave you." She said and he lifted his head up to her.  
"You will." He sighed, "When you die."  
"You can't hurt me." She said, it sounded like a question.  
"No, I wouldn't want to now." He shook his head.  
"But you bit and scratched me." She grinned stepping backwards. Spike's mind thought back over recent events.  
"Yeah…" he said quietly to himself, "How?"  
"Must be magic," she laughed. He jumped to his feet and pulled her to him,  
" I can make you live for ever." He whispered into her neck.  
"Go ahead," she raised her eyebrow, "make my eternity!"  
He sank his sharp white fangs into her neck in complete and total bliss at there being no pain. She moaned in pleasure and agony as the crimson blood pulsed into his mouth and trickled in rivulets down her neck. He drank deeply and then gave her some of his blood, he offered her his wrist but she wanted his throat.  
"Do you always go for the throat?" he smiled.  
"Always!" she fell on his throat with a hunger that was eventually satisfied. After all this had died down did Spike her the thumping at the door of his crypt, he realized it had been happening for some time.  
"Who…who's there." He coughed.  
"It's Buffy, open the door and leave whoever it is alone! We heard the screams!" the slayer's voice ordered.  
"My door doesn't have a lock." Spike puzzled and the he shouted "Bugger off bitch it's none of your business."  
"It's every bit my business." She shouted back.  
Spike walked over and touched the door handle, the door slid easily open and he received and punch from the slayer for his trouble.  
"Bloody hell!" he moaned, "what was the need for that."  
"I heard screams, girls' screams! Where is she?" she glanced around the room and walked over to the television. "Tell me or I smash the set."  
"You wouldn't dare." Spike gasped. Buffy elbowed it violently showering the floor in glass.  
"Bitch!!!" he yelled leaping for her, Buffy didn't defend herself as she thought he would recoil in pain at my second. The slayer thought this until his punch sent her spinning onto the floor. Glass was driven into her body as she slid across it. She shrieked in pain.  
Spike laughed, "This is great!"  
"Don't try this outside Spike." The green-eyed woman warned.  
"Why not?" he asked  
"I can only do this spell in an enclosed place, the world is quite big!"  
"Who's there?" Buffy groaned staggering to her feet.  
"An old friend." She growled kicking Buffy back to the floor again and standing on her back.  
"You!" Buffy whimpered. "Why do you hate me so much?"  
"General principle really." She grinned. "General principle." A swift kick met sharply with Buffy's ribs, an audible crack arose from this.  
"Spike!" Buffy croaked, "You don't have to do this."  
"Oh I do slayer." He said walking up to her.  
"But…but why?" she sniffed struggling pathetically.  
"Because…" he took a step back "Because you broke my telly." He rushed forward, swung his leg in a mighty undead kick and sent her blonde head spinning across the crypt where it hit the wall and rolled on the floor.  
Spike and his new love grinned satisfied at a job well done; she turned and walked out of the door.  
"I thought you said you weren't leaving!" he called out.  
"I'm not Spike. I'll always be here." She turned back slightly.  
"When, when can I see you again?" he asked sadly.  
"At the turn of the next page." She answered cryptically, "I am everywhere, but no where, I am with you and I am gone."  
"What are you, the Riddler or God?" he shouted frustrated.  
She laughed, "I am anything and everything my love, the Riddler and cat woman if you like, and so, I go." With that she spun round and turned into a dark black bird that flew up into a tree further away, Spike rushed after her in a blind panic.  
"When can I see you again?" he called.  
Her ebony eyes glittered in the moonlight as a whisper ran through the trees and she took off into the night.  
"Never more."  



End file.
